The Kralas Emperorship
500215313025 Sporecast Made by Yuzazi - Archived to prevent vandalism }}} |image = |caption = |captionstyle = font-size: smaller; |headerstyle = background: }; color: }; |header1 = Summary |label2 = Faction: |data2 = Warlord |label3 = Homeplanet: |data3 = Soridian Gamma, Capital Soridia |label4 = Reknown for: |data4 = Black Dust technology, fusion power, hover vehicles, massive armies, military structure |label5 = Weaknesses: |data5 = Cumbersome weapons, heavy gear, large fortresses, Overseer reliance |header6 = Administration |label6 = Government: |data6 = Monarchy |label7 = Generals |data7 = Oveerseers, Emperor |header9 = Biology |label9 = Lifespan: |data9 = 250-300 Earth years |label10 = Height (In feet): |data10 = Around 6'5 to 6'8. |label11 = Population |data11 = A shitload. |header12 = Economy |label13 = Economic System |data13 = Currency, Laissez-faire policy |label14 = Currency |data14 = Kem > Suhao > Temtu |header15 = Warfare |label16 = Notable conflicts |data16 = Involved in |label17 = Technology |data17 = Mixture of ballistic and energy. Ballistic being the more dominant. They're masters at rotary-type weapons. |label18 = Number of active serviceman |data18 = Around 800 million. Numbers vary in situations. |header19 = Diplomancy |label20 = Allies |data20 = 1 |label21 = Enemies |data21 = 3 |header22 = Status |data23 = HOLDING OPEN THE BREACH INTO RACH TERRITORY }} Article will be updated over time for future use. I'm not giving these guys up so easily History The Kralas were once a Nomadic people that traveled from system to system in search of materials or other valuable commodities to trade. But because of this, they had no permanent armies to defend themselves, leading to the Kralas being attacked very often. A warrior and political leader by the name of Torgo, a member the Thaxin Kralas, rose up, assimilating all passing Kralas into the Thaxin Kralas. After amassing over 5,700 bodies, Torgo established a city-state in the Myurk system on the arctic planet, Tyven. Torgo, knowing that without any trade agreements they would not last long on Tyven, assembled a small diplomatic force of 50 and went forward across the Galaxy in their vessels, speaking to every friendly race they came into contact with. With the skilled tongue of Torgo, the Thaxin Kralas had amassed more than 32 trade agreements. The Kralas mined the nearby systems, sending valuable minerals and other trade goods to the allied empires in return for weapons, food, fuel, and technology. 46 years passed without any hinderence under the leadership of Torgo. But one night during a celebration of their hardships they had overcome, Torgo was murdered by an organization of shadowy militants who then staged a coup to overthrow Torgo's government. Using the sadness of the Kralas, the dictator; Marij'n Tryga, turned the city-state into a powerful dictatorship bent of war. Marij'n was a skilled military man and a master of deception. Using the trade agreements and friendly relations of the allied empires, Marij'n started a smuggling ring under the guise of classified technology. In reality, he was sending narcotics, gems, and even living beings to criminal rings in the other Empires in return for secrets and advanced weaponry. 30 years passed with the Thaxin Kralas amassing enough weapons to arm 10 armies without any suspicion. At the same time, Marij'n trained prominent males in the ways of war and fighting, creating the very first Kralas army that came to be known as The 1st Regiment. When the Regiment contained over 700,000 elite soldiers from various nomadic Kralas factions, Marij'n systematically attacked the allied empires, using his new secrets against them for his advantage. One by one, the races fell to the Kralas with no end in sight. As they neared their final goal of forming their first empire and defeating their last enemy, Marij'n was slain by the Reidalians. The Regiment, now scrambling for a suitable leader, began to crumble. As the Reidalian war machine seemed victorious, a Kralas general arose by the name of Jusk Rath. With his cunning tactical mind and use of specialized soldiers, Jusk dominated the Reidalians in a matter of months with sabotage, infiltration, and chemical warfare. The Reidalian chancellor approached Jusk with their Document of Unconditional Surrender, pleading for their lives. Jusk, in a manner of grace, ordered his fleet of ships to destroy all remaining Reidalian cities as the Chancellor looked on. In a fit of rage, the Reidalian assaulted Jusk, attempting to strike him down once and for all but was deceived by a hologram of the glorious Kralas. Rath laughed as he ordered the decoy ship to be detonated, locking the diplomacy room the Chancellor was in while the Kralas crew ran off in safety. In the blink of an eye, the ship's overloaded power supply vaporized the entire front and mid section, leaving nothing but a smoldering engine bay. The Kralas celebrated over their new strength. Porceeding to name Jusk the all-time leader of the Kralas species. Rath ordered all Kralas to find a suitable planet to call home and to be the homeworld of the race. As all nomadic Kralas factions gathered together and went forth into the galaxy, Jusk wrote up a document titled "The Unifying Decree." With their new Imperial government, the Kralas formed the Capital City, naming the main square after Jusk. Now, the Kralas live in a Imperial/Monarchy democracy. Knowing that they have the strength of millions and the weapons to count for it, the Kralas became a militaristic empire based on the theory of war. Culture Although Kralas males are seen as the gender that get's business done through war or general duties, female Kralas are actually among equal status even though they are not permitted to serve in the KAoV or the KNFO (Kralas Naval Fleet Operations). The Kralas serves under one leader: The Emperor. Said Emperor as control over ALL Kralas-controlled planets and military operations, while the Imperial Forum oversees political conflicts. Kralas families are divided into clans that specialize in certain tasks such as medical, agricultural, or military. The Capital Soridia, as it's called by all native Kralas, is the center of power of the KAoV. Used as the home of the Emperor, it's obvious that The Capital is extremely defended. Also relating to the Capital is the way it's set-up. Being organized by clans and classes, the Kralas use a system of districts or "levels" to classify the status of clans. Level 1 is considered of having a noble status with either a relationship with the Emperor or serving the longest in the KAoV. Level 2 is the bread and butter of the economy. This level contains all merchants and about 70% of the Kralas' clans. The third level is considered the "slums", containing nothing but criminals, mercenaries, and pirates. Those who fall in Level 3 have no way of moving up the ladder from the oppressive nature imposed on them. Notable planets The Kralas have many, many planets under the belts. Most are gigantic control points, used solely for military purposes where the others are actually colonized. Whether strategic or a pretty place, the Kralas ensure that their planets are well-kept... Capital Soridia The Kralas homeworld, their pride and joy. Formerly known as Soridian Gamma, Capital Soridia was known for it's beautiful jungles, plains, everything. It was, essentially, a paradise. Now, Capital Soridia is nothing more than a massive, planet-sprawling city, a metal jungle. But yet, it's still considered paradise for Kralas. Because of the factories, generators, and military installations letting off steam and such, Capital Soridia has a permanent, dark gray overcast and a light to mild rain, every single day. Surprisingly, the temperature remains comfortable and is definitely liveable. The Capital is probably one of the most heavily defended planets in Kralas territory. Covered in a nexus of Sorid Laser Towers, constant dreadnaught coverage, three Eruptor divisions, and millions upon millions of Kralas troopers, Soridia is essentially a huge fortress. Orbital bombardment from enemy ships can quickly be defeated thanks to long-range scanning stations positioned in a 360-degree circle around the planet. Before opponents can get in-range, WarFleets are already converging to intercept. The Capital is the home of the Emperor and all KAoV and KNFO operations. As well, it's the CPF headquarters. Veralis A paradise-planet named after Overseer Veral, Veralis is a highly-strategic situated right in the center of their jurisdiction. Functioning as a hardpoint, Veralis is a total military base used for re-supply and communications. The planet is equipped with four docking stations, allowing multiple warships to be repaired, refueled, and rearmed simultaneously. Veralis has been a known source of conflict from all empires. Commonly under attacked by hired mercenaries, the troopers of Veralis have set up a nexus of control points that span across the entire planet, crawling with vehicles and trooper divisions. Music Kralas listen to what could be described as disco and more commonly, Communist-era orchestral pieces. The main orchestral group is the Lnescuh Unlracdnywhile who is conducted by Overseer Volgrey for over 40 years. The Lnescuh have become widely known for their all-male choir and orchestra, producing many songs of battle, honor, victory, and courage. A basic feel of the style can be found here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMkWHEEqc54 Disco on the other hand is mostly known by the Kymydel Vihg group. They could be described as a mixture between Kool & The Gang, KC and the Sunshine Band, the BeeGees, and to a lesser extent, Sister Sledge. The Kymydel Vihg is another all male group that contain percussion, synth, strings, and sometimes horns. Most songs are just about dancing, but they could easily turn into insults towards another race. An example of their style is here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qchPLaiKocI Although not listed, a third, also popular genre Kralas enjoy listening to often is Electronic. In fact, Kralas are quite good what making such music. An example of their style can be found here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPtsGqnuEPU Biology The internal organs of a Kralas is similar to a human set-up. Kidneys, liver, etc. The Kralas mouth is possibly the strongest tool for general uses, capable of cutting any rock that can fit into the mouth in two. Kralas lungs are perhaps the most unique organ of all. While about twice (roughly three) times as large as your standard human's, their lungs are "layered" to allow them to breathe in both oxygen and carbon dioxide, the by-product of oxygen. This allows them to survive for long periods of time in rooms with a supply of oxygen. However, their lungs can only recycle so much CO2 before it starts to become very poisonous as blood requires some form of oxygen to keep it "alive". Kralas reproduce sexually with both a female and male. When not in intercourse, the ridged or spiked penis of the male is stored in an internal flap or "sheathe". Upon arousal or when needed, the penis is forced out of the sheathe either in an incline or straight out. The female's organs is shielded by a form of "sheathe" as well, though not as visible as a male's. Before actual mating can begin, the Female must perform a seductive dance. Should the male become aroused, the male must return the dance in his own way. If both like the mating dance, then mating can begin. Having a harem in the Kralas society is frowned upon and often times forbidden. All males are expected to leave "fair game" to other males. Biological events The Kralas biology tends to undergo many times of change to their body, all of which is temporary. Emperor's Life Essence A very common event for Females of the Kralas species. All females are subject to this event atleast three times in their life. Often shortened to ELE, this event causes the milk glands of Kralasian females to overflow, causing the swelling of breasts, discomfort, and mood swings. Usually, the easiest way of relieving themselves is to be milked. Mood swings tend to range from rage, sadness, and distant. ELE was inherited after large consumptions of Black Dust when it was first discovered. The milk to a female is actually quite nutritious and is often mixed in with Medicinal Black Dust. It is believed that a female's milk sharpens the mind and improves reflexes. Milking a female is considered non-sexual to males and females, regardless of method used be it kneading or sexual. Black Withdrawal WIP Dialect/Language For the most part, Kralas speak Galatic Common (English) as the thought of trying to speak teach another language to a race is difficult to the speaker. Though, should one seek to understand the Kralas langauge; Multiple "primers" can be found in spaceports. The Kralas language is a substitution cipher. Meaning it uses the roman alphabet although in different context and sounds. The following is a comparison between Galatic Common and Gnymyc (Translated for Kralas. Pronounced "GEnaemae-ku"). Examples Gynmyc: Yc y Gnymyc, ed ec xieda tevvelimd du daylr udranc uin myhkiyka. Translated: As a Kralas, it is quite difficult to teach others our language. Pronounced: AE-ku ae GEnaemae-ku, eay-de eay-ku xeeeay-deah teeay-fu-fueay-lueem-de deoo deahae-lu-ra oo-de-raahn-ku ooeen mae-ha-kukeeae-kukah. ---- Gynmyc: Dra Luminarians ryja cusa uv dra pacd ahkehaanehk E'ja caah oad. Draen pyddmacdydeuhc lyhhud pa sydlrat. Translated: The Luminarians have some of the best engineering I've seen yet. Their battlestations cannot be matched. Pronounced: DE-raah Luminarians raae-jaeah kuoo-seeah oo-fu de-raah peah-ku-de ah-ha-kukeay-haahahneay-ha-kuk EAY'jaeah kuahah-ha ohah-de. DE-raaheayn peae-de-demah-ku-deae-deeayoo-ha-ku luae-ha-haoo-de peah seeae-de-lu-raah-te. Economy Black Dust One of the most "sacred" substances employed by the Kralas. Able to be used for fuel, medical, explosives, bullets, heat, stimulants, and other such things. Black Dust is the finely powdered form of Material-9, an uncommon substance found in Kralas-controlled sectors. Origin Black Dust, the finely powdered form of Material-9, was discovered right after the Kralas began space-travel. To be exact, it was first found on the "Hotspot" planet, Cardtul II, after approx. 6 years. Kralas scientists are unsure where Material-9 comes from or how it can replicated as it's chemical and mineral composition is "scrambled" and unable to be concluded. The current Emperor at that time, Jusk Rath, did not know what should be done about this strange material. Not a single Kralas knew what it could do or what it could be used for. Because of this, only small amounts of Material-9 was gathered to boost research. It was about 7 years later when the first use of Black Dust was recorded (and that was by accident). A Kralas scientist was visiting a Kralas-won battlefield, inspecting the nearby Kralas outposts for captured weapons. He came across a heavily wounded Kralas Overseer who was going in and out of consciousness and was on the verge of death. The medics were hard at work trying to bring the up the health of the Overseer to stable conditions but were trying in vain as their medical supplies were inadequate for the Overseer's deep wounds caused by flying shrapnel. The Scientist, certain he could make something to ease the Overseer's pain, rushed over to a nearby Medical Station. In his haste, a vial of Black Dust slipped out of his belt where it then crashed over a mixture of morphine and epinephrine. The Scientist's heart jumped as he saw the mixture, unsure of what it could do to the Overseer. The Scientist, knowing his life was in certain peril, brought the black substance to the medics. "Soak a bandage in this," He said, holding out the glass. "I'm certain it will help him." The lead medic nodded and proceeded to do what the scientist said. A total of 10 bandages were placed, whereas 2 had to be taken off for being too damn bloody. It was 4 minutes later when the Overseer awoke, lazily opening his eyes, and looking around the medical station. "What're you all looking at...?" He said to them, somewhat slurred. All the Kralas present in the room stood with their mouths open. The Overseer made an extremely quick recovery due to Black Dust catalysts merging with his blood and increasing their integrity. Uses As stated above, Black Dust can be used for everything when mixed with the right chemicals. It's most common means of use is in explosives; Second to medical. Black Dust used in incendiary weapons have proven to be extremely hot. Even higher than thermite bombs. Although, the Kralas do not use flame-type weapons, they do make "Battle Flares" for use in skirmishes. Battle Flares is a form of Black Dust-infused incendiary weapon designed to be projected towards a biological target and burn through armor. The flares can become so hot upon contact, that can literally "Snap-Combust", causing it to become an incendiary bomb. Black Dust is so potent/powerful, that only small amounts are needed for full effect. As Black Dust is a somewhat uncommon substance, it is widely used across the Kralas Emperorship using specialized equipment to properly USE it. Kralas have been known to trade Black Dust and Black Dust-compatible equipment to other empires, although at extreme prices. Overdosage on Black Dust brings dire consequences and can even end the life for first-time users. Types of Black Dust Black Dust has been categorized into three descriptions based on their composition, grain, and potency. Pure, Jet, Onyx, Level 1 Pure Black Dust is, obviously, the pure form of Material-9. Having absolutely no added chemicals or minerals, "Onyx" is considered one of the most harmful substances known to the Kralas. Capable of being deployed as a chemical weapon, Onyx is known to cause the internal organs of creatures to "melt" on the inside, causing a slow and extremely painful death to those affected. This form of Black Dust is unable to be used AT ALL. Crude, True, Level 2 Crude Black Dust is the Omnipotent form. At this level, Black Dust still has a lethal side effect if used in large amounts without other chemicals and minerals. In a way, it's like drinking a bucket full of motor oil. Crude Black Dust is the most common form of Black Dust as it is used in explosives, bullets, cannons, and shells. Refined, Positive, Rath, Sawney, Level 3 The refined form of Black Dust serves as the main fuel source for spacecraft, land vehicles, and other related mechanics. Losing it's medical factor in it's previous Crude form, it makes up for it in potency by allowing an increase power in all engines used by 47%. Notable figures Overseer Orotur "Give unto your enemy the pleasure of War. Or if you want the short war, blow them the hell up." -Overseer Orotur "He's one crazy and old bastard. I think he once got shot in the head and the round just said 'No thanks, I can't stand his mind.'." -Overseer Terrika "I recommend you don't get on his bad side. He once shot a shipmate of mine out a Rotary cannon into space. I had to go out on EVA and unjam all the guts." -Kralas Crewman A key member of the KAoV, Overseer Orotur is considered the "leader" of all companies. Having served the longest, 70 years, in the KAoV, Orotur is well deserving of the title Overseer. He played the role of infantry commander during the War of the Sauran and the Delani Skirmishes Orotur is also the Shipmaster of "The Bladed Discovery," a Warrior-class cruiser that's seen combat in over 600 skirmishes. If any KNFO crew members are opting for new ships, the "Discovery" receives an application rate of 89%. Overseer Terrika "I don't know what to say about him. He's like a pot of water that's constantly boiling but then it cools down and then boils again..." -Kralas Trooper "Beats me what the hell he is..." -Kralas Ambusher A recent addition to the KAoV leadership positions, Overseer Terrika descends from members of the 1st Regiment and has the furiosity to prove it. He is always seen arguing with Orotur over his decisions being shot down by said Orotur. Terrika was a second-in-command during the Battle of Farst'aad between Consortium troops and KAoV soldiers. His leadership brought about numerous victories for the KAoV, but backfired when he commanded a squad of Ambushers, leading to the deaths of an entire Ambusher battalion. Urai Fenn "Badass McGee. That's all." -Omaux Scara, DaggerCo. squadmate. Urai Fenn is the current leader of the Special Operations Company, DaggerCo. A former Elite, Urai was selected for Extended Kralas Commanding Overseer (EKCO) where he was instructed in the ways of stealth, squad leadership, and Advanced Combat Training (ACT) for a total of 10 years. From there, he was asked to form his own company of operations from top ranked troopers. To do this, he lined up 17 Kralas and proceeded to slash their hands with a curved dagger. Those who winced or whined were declined access to work with Urai. The others who merely stood at attention were kicked in the stomach to signify their acceptance. Urai Fenn played a key role in the sabotage of Sauran bases and the smuggling of weapons to Delani loyalists. Yusk Farem "..." -Direct quote of Yusk Farem on the topic of romance. The marksman (or MarksKralas) of DaggerCo. Due to a severe duel between a Setharillion warrior, Yusk's vocal chords were torn from excessive cries for help and biting his opponent. Yusk did come out as the victor, but was heavily wounded with a torn left leg. He was given several treatments of Black Dust Healing Agents for over 3 years that somewhat made him heal quickly. Although, he can speak, it hurts to do so and anything he says can barely be made out. This doesn't stop him from following his orders to the dot, as he will carry out even the most important tasks without protest. Yusk Farem was the sniper that killed Consortium Speaker Raid Chief Marak during the Consortium Conflicts, increasing the advantage the KAoV had over the Consortium. Omaux Scara "Have you heard the one about soap and a radio? Oh man, you're in for a treat." -Urai Fenn on the topic of Omaux's humour. Serving as the DaggerCo. Engineer and Technician, Omaux is a Kralas Elite that takes situations with a joking manner. He was at first a BattleJackal driver of Tank Designation "Phalanx". When the new tank models rolled out, he was switched over to the LTAP-Badger which he did not like one bit. During a battle with the Coalition of Rcaes during the Sethalian Skirmishes, Omaux's tank was destroyed by a COR mine. The gunner, commander, and ammo bearer were all killed instantly as they were thrown straight up in the interior where their necks snapped in two. Omaux, wearing the TANKER-5 helmet, was merely knocked unconcious. Several hours later, he was awoken by a bright light opening from the tank's hatch. Staring down at him was Urai Fenn, holding out his hand. Omaux has no commendations as of yet. Farascar Satyd Shipmaster Fulten "If you need me, I'll be in the VR room with Lovisa..." - Fulten declaring his loneliness. Fulten serves in the KNFO under his flagship, "The Judgement." In service for 20 years, Fulten was a former Scavenger-9 pilot who then applied for Vypur pilot training. When granted access, Fulten fought in 40 battles in space, amassing 57 confirmed kills. Fulten was bestowed the rank of Shipmaster after a large orbital bombardment of a highly secretive Consortium Base by using his instincts and logical thinking. Caruvis Sivur Teris Sivur Military The Kralas employ the use of Companies that excel in certain fields. This lists the biological assets of the KAoV. Divisions GRID GRID Division serves as general-usage troopers. While not usually specialized for specific roles, GRID division maintains the highest vehicle use out of the other divisions. Their colors are blue and gray. DAGGER DAGGER division functions as the scouting force. Usually speedy, lightly armored, and never stopping, DAGGER is known for their stealthy ways and quick vehicles. Their colors are silver and black. APEX APEX division is the aeronautics sector. This ranges from aircraft to the feared Veralaca gunship. APEX is rarely fighting on the ground. Their colors are silver and red. VICE VICE division is the engineering sector for the entirety of the Emperorship. While also serving as an infantry support division, VICE is known for their hard-hitting vehicles. Their colors are green and black. SHIELD The aptly named SHIELD division serves as the medical sector for the Emperorship. Constantly healing and researching for new, efficient uses of Black Dust, SHIELD is never really on the front fighting. REAPER REAPER division is a more defensive approach (Despite their name) to combat. REAPER troopers are called Linemen and are usually stationed in trenches or bunkers. All Linemen are equipped with K67-Y gasmasks. Their colors are tan and brown. HELIX HELIX division is known for their brutal strength, cunning, speed, and tactical prowess. Lead by the two Overseers, Orotur and Veral, HELIX division rarely fails a mission and even if they do, it's considered a success. They have access to all vehicles in the Emperorship's arsenal and many are specialized just for their needs. They are the only division that uses combat machines. Their colors are red and black. Overseers Considered the most crucial asset to a KAoV force with the exception of communication, the dual Overseers act as overall commanders over an Op. or mission. They command both the aquatic, land, air, and space forces while Kralas Divisional Officers command squads or fireteams. Overseers are in constant communication with each other, meaning if one were to go down, the other would know right away. Overseer's also carry a permanent Bio-Signal System. Check the Kralas Radio terms to get a definition of what it does. Eruptors The Eruptors are specially-selected Kralas troopers who have declined an Overseer position. Instead, they chose to be elite, heavy enforcers clad in Black Dust-powered suits from head to toe. Eruptors never speak galactic common and prefer the standard Kralas language. However, most Eruptors are extremely quiet, usually never speaking once they don their suits. Eruptors are also authorized to use the dreaded Fogpunch exo-suit. Their colors are tan, black, and silver. RageCo. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK YOU - CPF-05. 4009 "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWGH" - Overseer Verin What would happen if the Kralas near-OD a soldier with Black Dust stimulant combined with a giant sword? The result would be the RageCo. branch of the KAoV. They are angry for the Kralas Emprah' and Black Dust. All the goddamn time. RageCo. tactics focus on getting into melee as quickly as possible, and proceeding to bust open several crates of FUCK YOU in the various directions of the Kralas Emperorship's enemies. RageCo. is absolutely one of the most insane military branches in the KAoV. Consisting of hopped-up Kralas overdosed on Black Dust stims, the RageCo. soldiers have earned their reputation of constant anger, swearing, and screaming. Soldiers who are part of RageCo. are usually used in clean-up after battles to find stragglers. Able to be used a terror weapon as well, RageCo. soldiers have been known to take loads of gunfire before going down, usually with the neck of their enemy in their hands. RageCo. troops are usually issued two weapons. One lightweight assault rifle or shotgun and a really fucking huge melee weapon. It's rare to see a RageCo. trooper armed with a heavy weapon. Armour consists of full armour plate combined with ballistic vests. It has been known that RageCo. troopers will use whatever they can as means of a weapon. Rocks, branches, a live grenade, even a Kralas soldier in dire situations. Note: RageCo. troopers are NOT INSANE. List of Kralas Divisions HELIX GHOST GRID VICE REAPER APEX BLADE DAGGER HAMMER How designations are fomulated All designations are made like so... KOTA - Kralas OverWatch Tactical Arm. Represents all military troopers on other planets/frontlines. CPF - Civil Protection Force. Represents all units enforcing Kralas laws on homeplanets. KOTA-Division Name-Rank.Designation code - Example: KOTA-HELIX-01.8787 CPF-Division-Rank-Designation - CPF-HAMMER-01.0692 Weapons Kralas weapons are somewhat archaic compared to today's weapons. They have no primary usage of lasers, photon, fusion, or plasma weapons on small arms or vehicles. Instead, they prefer the old fashioned, time-tested ballistic weapons. Using super-heated slugs fired at extreme speeds, the Kralas are known for their advantage against shields designed for energy weapons. By using heavy, fully solid slugs, they can easily bypass shields and reflective armor. Their most notable ballistic weapon is the RSAC or the Rotary Slug Auto Cannon. Essentially, a minigun cannon flinging molten pieces metal at an extreme speed while superheated. Kralas small arms are always slug-firing weapons. Ranging from pistols to sniper rifles, the Kralas have slugs for every use. Master of limb ripping, they stand proud of their ballistic prowess. Rifles Pictures soon NTO-5 Slug Rifle - The workhorse of the Emperorship, The Necht Twin Offensive assault rifle packs a huge, super-heated punch in in a fast-firing, accurate, and efficient package. All divisions use this weapon. ARGOS SFR-T3 Bnecerq - Phalanx in Kralasian. The Argos Armories Security Force Rifle Type-3 functions as a second choice for CPF units. With a 30-slug magazaine and tolerable recoil, the Bnecerq is known for it's efficient system. Vehicles, Combat Machines, Assault Drones DESCRIPTIONS SOON https://docs.google.com/document/d/152T0YKBvYMA_jo3wwpYRDTnUah7Y7smQ61BfAYA5oF8/edit?pli=1# Land vehicles LTAP-Badger Mk.1 R5 The LTAP series is considered an outdated Hover IFV that can attack both vehicles and especially opposing infantry. First developed after the Sethalian Skirmish and Delani Civil War, the Badger lived up to being a valuable asset for it's mobility and accuracy. The somewhat aerodynamic body helped provide a higher speed output and defense as the sloped surfaces deflected bullets and shells. The Badger sits low on the ground, allowing it be less of a target and to camp under a more, compact bunker or position. The Badger is so small and easy to learn, that 1 crew member is required to pilot it. It's 2cm Auto-Cannon self-loads itself, eliminating the need for loaders or ammo bearers. On flat ground, the hover jets can propel the tank to a speed up to 130 MPH. Usual armaments include one 2cm Auto-Cannon and sometimes a .70 Caliber HMG. The bottom barrel is usually a custom ammunition type selected by the pilot/driver for certain situations. Such ammunition, to name one, can include a one-shot, high velocity Fletchette Slug used to pierce tank hulls and explode inside, causing the death of opposing crew members. Movement is handled by two Fusion Thrusters that use a mixture of Black Dust and natural fuels. O-67 MBT-Javelin The most common battle hover tank in the Kralas arsenal, the Javelin serves as the general-purpose battle tank that's perfect for any role. Designed to replace the completely out-dated BattleLizard tank, the Javelin has proved to be one of the better assets to a squad of troopers. With heavy armoring all around and a top speed of 135 MPH, the Javelin is easily a big threat on a battlefield. The Javelin uses top-of-the-line weaponry, engines, electronics, and trained crewmembers to efficiently do battle with other tanks. Maximum crewsize is 3. The side engines allow multiple troopers to sit on it and be transported when dropships are not available. Usual weapons include one Directed Fusion Cannon. LAV-4546 Mbiehler The Light Assault Vehicle is the primary platform used for quick scouting and hit-n-run attacks. Employed mostly by DAGGER division, the Mbiehler brings plenty of speed and firepower at a 265KMH timeframe! Seats three. Usual weapons are Slug Autocannons or WASP-AA missile pods. HTDTH-C002 Kedigiibih Simply called the Gatekeeper, this now-standard tank destroyer is the bane of all armored vehicles. With a 655mm Black Dust SPG and a flat profile, the Gatekeeper is more than a match for enemy armor. Air Vehicles VTOL-KAP/T SkySword Gunship 150px|thumb|left|The SkySword showing off it's hover and weapon capabilities on a Delani tank and two engineers Kralas Veralaca Mk.45-Y-4 A massive gunship that is slightly larger than the Zaret Citadel Walker and somewhat smaller than the IAE Airbase. The Veralaca Gunship is one of the most powerful aerial vehicles in the Kralas arsenal. Capable of breaking lines like a hot knife through butter, the Veralaca gunship's speed is unmatched by any other airborne experimental. Using an on-board radar system and a crew population of 40, the Veralaca can prove to be a nightmare on the battlefield. It's weapons include two, 200-count High Explosive Missile pods. Two, 250,000 RPM 200mm Autocannons. Six HE/AA Micro-Missile launchers inplanted into firing ports for dealing with pesky fighters. Crew members are also issued the deploy-able SecViscerator to deal with stow-aways and intreuders. These Viscerators are armed with Rotary Slug guns anda re designed to carefully maneuver through the Gunship's interior. 300px|thumb|right|A Veralaca Gunship flies across Ferisk in-formation. Note the size of the SkySwords. Spacecraft KRA-SHWV Almebca-Class Super Dreadnaught Eclipse in Galactic Common, the Almebca-class warship is very formidable vessel. It was given the name, Eclipse, due to the fact that it can literally cause eclipses on a planet below it. Armed with a gigantic accelerator cannon that fires Black Dust rounds causing massive damage to starships and even cities, it is so large that all engines need to overcharge to compensate for its recoil, otherwise it would send this 10 million ton behemoth into deep space. It maneuvers itself vertically above a planet and rains hell upon its surface. For propulsion it uses a series 10 hyperwarp drive, powere]d by a massive, Black Dust Fusion internal generator. Other armament includes missiles, long range Black Dust Super Autocannons, three high power gauss cannons and a nexus of point defenses. For shielding, it uses experimental phased nano emitters embedded into it's hull. NTO-21V APSF JEGEHK A new model space fighter produced by Necht Twin Offensive. The Jegehk is an all-purpose fighter that is preferred over the Vypur. Famous for the pilots who fly them, the Jegehk is one of the most common assets in the KNFO. It is armed with two Slug Cannons. KRA-MWV Curipesgih-Class Cruiser One of the standard ships seen in a Kralas fleet, the Curipesgih-class is more of a battleship than a cruiser. Armed with two, triple-barreled SCREAMER-5 autocannons and many slug guns. The Assault Cruiser comes equipped with Assault Pods for breaching hulls and deploying raiding teams. Parkour/Freerunning During the time when the Kralas had no outstanding wars to devote the entirety of their resources to, a Kralas, going by the name of Zylg Tua, was seen running at high speeds and fluently vaulting over obstacles in the heavily urban areas of Capital Soridia. "I've got to do something with my time. Can't just sit on my ass with my gun on my lap doing nothing but thinking of the wars." Zylg said, when asked about what he was doing. "How do I do it? Well, you need good coordination, flexibility, strength, and just overall speed. Really, any of you can do it if you just put enough work into it." Zylg was approached by the KAoV Overseers and was asked further about what would become called "Vnaanihhehk" (Roughly translated to Freerunning) or "Vnaani" for short. He gave multiple demonstrations to the military officials, showing them multiple techniques and movements such as sliding, vaulting, wall climbing, and, as tough as it is for Kralas armor, wall-running. Zylg wnet on to form the Kralas Vnaanihhehk Military Application Service (KMAS) that was designed to instruct able troopers in the way of Vnaanihhehk. These troopers would be lightly armored and skilled in all manners of Kralas firearms ranging from shotguns to sniper rifles. Any trooper that was trained using Vnaanihhehk have become known to be extraordinary assassins, thieves, and saboteurs. Civil Protection Force Crime is everywhere and the Kralas-controlled cities are no different. As the need for more disciplined troopers increased, criminal activity increased because of the lack of soldiers being stationed in colonies who were being transferred to front lines. A group of 7 vigilantes named "The Kiynteyhc" gathered weapons and armor (from their military accounts) and proceeded to "do what the Emperor cannot." The Kiynteyhc went around the troublesome sectors of Capital Soridia, capturing criminals and ensuring no damage is done. The group actually became quite popular for their efficiency and organized structure, even impressing the Overseers of the KNFO. The Overseers approached the Emperor and had a conference about starting an actual police force to maintain their colonies, cities, and more importantly, Capital Soridia. The Emperor hastily agreed and the CPF was born. The Kralas CPF is arguably one of the most ruthless, unforgiving, merciless, and just plain angry enforcement forces in the EAW. They are highly efficient at their duties and will not hesitate to let you know by beating you with stun blades. Believed to be nothing more than mindless machines, the CPF could qualify as being an permanent martial law force but are far from that. Most units in the CPF are from the KAoV, though any citizen or soldier from any race can apply for civil protection duties assuming they will adapt to Kralas culture and vigorous training exercises. Ranks Ranks are very simple in the CPF whereas the lowest is Recruit and the highest being Sectorial Commander. CPF-RCT Recruits are nothing but Kralas (Or any other species who applied for CPF) with patrol harness. Having absolutely no weapons training, recruits are usually stripped of their title once they begin their BTPs (Basic Training Protocols). It is possible for recruits to stay at such a rank should they fail their training or fuck up royal before BTP. CPF-05 Also known as Civil Patrollers, The 05's are recruits who have earned their place amongst the roster of CPF units. 05 units are usually issued Drihtan stun sabres and the Pytka shield. 05's have no control over recruits, but can issue malcompliance charges. CPF-04 AKA Civil Dragoons, 04's have basic command over 05's and RCT's. 04's are the second most common unit in the CPF as they have access to Level 2 Firearms training, allowing them to be armed with SMGs and pistols. They're always armed with the Drihtan stun sabre and Pytka. 04's can issue most violations to suspects. CPF-03 03's or Civil Keepers are the bread-and-butter of the CPF. With the ability to issue over half of the violation charges, 03 positions is usually where the training wheels come off. 03's have access to Level 3 Firearms such as SMGs, Heavy Pistols, and LTL-Shotguns. 03's also come with Level 1 Explosives which include smoke grenades and flashbangs. They can choose from either the NTO series of weapons or the Yhkam series. CPF-02 Civil Sentinels have control over those below them and can issue level 2 malcompliance charges on lower-ranked units. Sentinels are usually completely done with physical traning at this point and are moving on to Specialization Courses. 02's have Level 2 Explosives training like 03's, but can carry more grenades. CPF-01 Simply called 01's, these units can issue the entirety of malcompliance charges save the more extreme charges. 01's also have the ability to issue weapons to those below them given proper clearance. 01's at this point have usually gone into specializations such as riot squads, demolitions, defusal, Hazardous materials, logistics, or command and signal. CPF-DvL. Division Leaders command small squads of a mixture of ranks. They can issue weapons without clearance, commence training, issue the same malcompliance charges like 01's, use any weapon, and have command over AirWatch assets. CPF-CmD. Usually second-in-command to Sec. CPF-Sec. Sectorial Commander is the highest rank possible and is usually difficult to achieve. There is usually one SecCom that commands an entire CPF force in a city, colony, or installation. SecCom's can issue ANY malcompliance charge without clearance, use any weapon, pilot any vehicle, use any special gear, commence any form of training, can execute citizens without clearance/warning, can execute units without clearance/warning, can discharge any unit below them, and can overall kick your ass because of augmentations lining his entire body. Equipment NTO - The NTO series is arguably the mainstay of the CPF. Having the most weapons produced for the CPF personally, Necht Twin Offensive is in good standing with the CPF. Diplomatic relations The Rach STATUS: HOSTILE "These little bastards come out of goddamn nowhere. And they're dirty little pranksters. Invisible pranksters." - Team Leader Ferr during the battle of Tarkon IV. "Luckily, Terrika covered my escaped when these...Giant skeletons came over the base walls. Terrika was captured unfortunately and we've no contact of survivors." - Overseer Urai Fenn during the REtreat of Tarkon IV Our first, full-time enemy. These small bastards have mastered stealth technology that we have no hope of countering except vibrations and that piece of shit Cold Thermal system that R&D gave us. All units highly suggested to fire upon any Rach they see. If possible, take them prisoner and amputate. We don't know that much of them. They seem to take fighting casually, definitely a big difference from our disciplined ranks. We have no idea how they function as a military, but they sure know what they're doing. They seem to have a fetish for two-wheeled bikes that have guns and go fast. VERY fast. All units are advised to aim AHEAD of any Rach bike to maximize damage. Our Rotary Slugs and Spearmen can easily counter this, but what're the chances one will be around? OROTUR EDIT: ALL UNITS ARE TO CAPTURE THEIR TECHNOLOGY BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY. WE NEED THIS ASAP. ALL OPERATIONS DESIGNED TO CAPTURE TECHNOLOGY IS NOW 100% IN-EFFECT. CODE 5-Y-U-1-P. The Gronian Imperium "Foolish bastards who leave their planets in the hands of assimilated races." - Overseer Light Arkle "We're lucky. We've opened a hole into the Rach defensive line. Let's make good use of that before we're fucked royal." - Overseer Orotur STATUS: HOSTILE We've still no viable intel on the Gronians. We DO know, however, that we've made a gap into the Rach territory. All Overseers are advised to QUICKLY set-up large-scale defenses such as Sorid laser towers, Gatekeeper bunkers, Cold Thermal stations, and mechs. Be advised, we've a chance to use our newly captured Zn mechs. They've been upgraded with advanced weapons, armour, and overall better AI. As we speak, Kralas clean-up teams are transporting all opposing technology from "Swamp-891" to Forward Bases for further reconstruction. OROTUR EDIT: ALL OVERSEERS. WE HAVE TACTICAL C&C ON SWAMP-891. OPEN COMMS WITH ALL ALLIED RACES AND INVITE THEM TO THIS PLANET FOR THEIR PUNCH AGAINST THE RACH. ALL UNITS ARE TO BE ON FULL ALERT FOR GRONIAN COUNTER-ATTACK. WREAV EDIT: WOLFCO CONFIRMS. ALL UNITS, MAINTAIN INTERNAL HIGHPOINTS. WE'LL HAVE GHOST DIVISION OPERATE OUTSIDE OF SWAMP-891. SPEKTRE TEAM SHALL REINFORCE ALL BASES. OROTUR EDIT: ACKNOWLEDGED. BE ADVISED, RACH FORCES WILL BE ON THE OFFENSIVE. ENSURE COLD THERMALS ARE AT 100% EFFICIENCY. SAFEGUARD CODE 4. WREAV: ANY CHANCE WE CAN GET ZARETIANS IN HERE? MAYBE SOME ASANIANS? OVERWATCH EDIT: ATTENTION, ALL PROTECTION TEAMS. EMPEROR HAS DECLARED OPERATION 5-7-7-ECHO. ENSURE FORTIFIED POSITION IS MAINTAINED UNTIL FORTRESS IS CONSTRUCTED. CODE: LOCK, CAUTERIZE, STABILIZE, SWORD, COAGULATE. MISSION FAILURE WILL RESULT IN PERMANENT OFF-WORLD RELOCATION. Margan Empire STATUS: ALLIED "Worthy allies. Those crystals could be of some use to us. Perhaps we could mix it with Black Dust... -Overseer Orotur "Ugliest sunnava bitches I've ever seen. But damn, have you seen some of their armour? Now THAT's regal." - CPF-01. 6539 While we've never seen them in combat, we can conclude they have have a pyro-like mind. They seem to have a fetish for purple crystals as well. We've no idea what these crystals can DO, but one thing's for sure, they can be used for weapons. All units are advised to gather up any form of crystal CAREFULLY for later engineering uses. Asanian Syndicate STATUS: SEEKING ALLIANCE "Fishmen?" - Oblivious trooper The Margan mentioned this race. From what we gather, they have some really good equipment and some pretty powerful troops. An alliance is in order if we can cement one, that is. Transmetallic Confederation STATUS: RAIDING "Easiest. Raid. Ever." - CPF-02. 4209 "Their technology is AMAZING. These mechs will be a big help to our cause." - Overseer Orotur We'll continue raiding this "race" until they decide to actually fight back. We've captured three Syntheticals and are progressively working to improve on them. OROTUR EDIT - ALL UNITS, BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR TmC COMMANDER: MULGESIO. TARGET IS CONSIDERED EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND MALIGNANT. KOS IS REQUIRED. Repzork Empire STATUS: ON GOOD TERMS/TRADING "These guys look rad-ass." - CPF-01. 1772 "It's a good thing we helped them when we could. They have some brutal ballistics with some of them bigger than ours. I foresee a REALLY profitable future with them. - Overseer Orotur We're going to get ALOT of good stuff from these guys. We'll probably give them some small amounts of Black Dust as well as our rotary cannon tech to show that we can be useful too. Overwatch recommends we bring as many "MASR" tanks back with us to Swamp-891 to bolster our already strong garrison. OROTUR EDIT - BE ADVISED, WE ARE NOT FULLY ALLIED WITH THE REPZORKS. ALL UNITS ARE TO ASSIST ANY REPZORK WHEN POSSIBLE. IF THEY OPEN FIRE ON US, WE'LL BLANKET THEM WITH BLACK DUST. WHULF EDIT - UNDERSTOOD. WE'LL KEEP DAGGERCO. ON PATROL AROUND TERRITORIES. WOLFCO. OUT. Repzork vs. Betel Recently, the Repzork requisitioned our aid in their war against the Betel. Being semi-allied, our Overseers have agreed to support their cause. CPF-GRID.DvL. 3307, Overseer Raminus, shall lead GRID Division 7-Kilo. As of now, we've no orders on where to send our Division. GRID will remain on reserve activation until called for by Repzork commanders. The Miir STATUS: ALLIED/TRADING "The equivalent of space nazies, if you ask me." - CPF-HELIX-OfC. 5097 We don't know much about the Miir aside from their technical prowess. We'll continue to support them provided they support us with tech. Betel Recyclers STATUS: INVESTIGATING ""They're insects that live on our trash. Oh, but wait, it gets better! They then SELL you back your trash! What kind of fucking business scheme...?"'' - Overseer Whulf, CPF-WOLFCmD. 0005 "They're goldmines of metal and other species tech, but yet, they don't use it?" - Overseer Orotur, CPF-HELIXCmD. 6604 A race mentioned by the Repzork. AirWatch reports that the "Betel" dwell on junk worlds. Command and Signal have agreed on these planets being rich in tech and metal and are guaranteed to bolster our arsenals. As of now, we've no information on their combat style or locations. Until then, all divisions must rely on Repzork information as it is believed they are at war with them. All divisions be advised - The Betel are confirmed to use ballistic weaponry. Kinetic barriers should do the trick. Also note, they are disadvantaged on their own planets as they cannot use explosives as much on other non-junk planets. But, this means we can't do the same unless we want a massive metal tsunami to wipe out everybody. HELIX Division - Go active and clamp Repzork forces if possible. Inoculate. Mission code: CLAMP, SWORD, PACIFY, IDENTIFY. Raskvel We'll see how they turn out. As of yet, we've had no conflicts and they look innocent enough. Of course, we can't judge a book by it's cover. - Overseer Orotur, KOTA-HELIXOvSR.6604 They remind me of the Delani except they're a bit cuter. I give them about five days before they try to approach us. - Overseer Veral, KOTA-HELIXOvSR.8818 A rather new race that we've picked up on our long-range probes. So far, we've no real idea what their territory consists of. However, we DO know they have a prowess for engineering and mechanics. HELIX Division will perform intel-gathering provided the higher-ups allow it. Preliminary scans indicate they're peaceful and submissive. Ripe for technology as well. I'm sure if we flex our guns, we can get something good out of them. Should be noted that this "Raskvel" is a bit...Lewd. All troopers should be wary of any form of seduction should we be on peaceful terms. I don't want another Xelth conflict. Yes, THAT conflict. - Orotur Addition Overseer, we'd prefer it if you didn't bring up the Xelth problem. ESPECIALLY if the Raskvel come on peaceful terms. We simply want their technology. If they give us trouble, we shall deal with them. - UNIT 002 COMMAND The Axiac/Ujancaan Campaign "I cannot say for certain how well this will go...It's troubling that we have to deal with the Gronians and the fact that the Margan are essentially sitting on their asses when they promised us help, but the Repzork or perhaps the Miir should provide some valuable insight..." - CPF-HAMMER-OfC.8787, Isk'var "Four words: Keep those towers online." - CPF-HELIX-CmD. 6604, Orotur The name given to the Swamp-891 defense endeavor. After the initial capture, all Divisions began to setup Checkpoints around the planet to quickly increase territory gain. After clearing out the entire planet of Rach, Gronians, and tribals, the Kralas began to work on a Nexus of Sorid Towers. WIP. Kralas Radio Vocabulary See Kralas Radio Directives Unrelated bits I'LL MAKE A KRALAS OUT OF YOU... Let's get down to business... To defeat the Rach! Did they send me GRID? When I asked for HELIX?! You're the saddest Divison I ever met But you can bet Before we're through Recruit, I'll make a Kralas out of you Tranquil as the Capital But like Veralis within Once you find your Overseer you are sure to win You're a scaleless, weak and ugly lot You haven't got a use Somehow I'll make a Kralas out of you No more 647/E's Say 10-7 to those who knew me Man, was I a fool in school for brewing Dust This Kralas got 'em pressed to death! Hope he doesn't order de-servicing! Now I really wish that I knew how to fire! (Be Kralas!) We must be swift as GHOST Division! (Be KRALAS!) With all the force of APEX COMPANY! (Be Kralas!) With all the strength of HAMMER DIVISION! Mysterious as DAGGER DIVISION! War is creeping toward us till the Rach arrive! Heed my every order... and you might 10-65! Enjoy your malcompliance! De-servicing, that's right! you're through... How could I make a Kralas out of you? (Be Kralas) We must be swift as GHOST DIVISION! (Be KRALAS!) With all the force OF APEX COMPANY! (Be Kralas) With all the strength of HAMMER DIVISION! Mysterious as DAGGER DIVISION! (Be KRALAS!) We must be ANGRY FOR THE EMPRAH. (Be KRALAS!) With all the DUST WE CAN CONSUME (Be KRALAS!) MAINTAIN OUR JURISDICTION WE ARE THE KRALAS EMPERORSHIP CPF-HAMMERDvL. 4002, Veralis, a song of respect Me and my troopers get no respect. What do Diabs do that we neglect? We be puttin' all our foes in check, but me and my troopers get no respect. So what? Who cares? We're patrollin' how we like. I'm ridin' my bike, A Prototype Black Dust bike. Who's gonna clamp the HP? Who's gonna check all radials? From R-C-T, Rach who steal And divided divisions? Who's gonna confirm VisCon, Since VICE isn't here? Who's gonna chase biotics and then stand in the face of fear? You know who I'm talkin' about, He's strong and big on brains and I do not mean Orotur, I mean VERALIS! He tries to further justice without making breaks, and to impress the Overseers, but his subtle ways, get lost between the datalogs and Panzer Thors, "And I will never case you 'cause you failed a contain!" So what? Who cares? When a parastitic plots To send an army of Viromes To destroy all your Juggernauts? Who's gonna clamp the HP? Who's gonna check radials? From R-C-T, Rach who steal, And divided divisions? Who's gonna dispatch AirWatch, Since APEX isn't here? Who's gonna chase down biotics and then stand in the face of fear? Who's gonna stand for justice, When malignants are around? You know who I'm talkin' about, We're GRID, SHIELD and VICE and HELIX, But if you're catchin' a whiff of Dust, It's VERALIS!